The embodiments described herein relate generally to a tray formed from a blank of sheet material and, more particularly, to a tray for supporting a plurality of containers included within the tray.
At least some known trays are configured to hold a plurality of containers therein. Most of these known trays are formed from a relatively large blank having a plurality of panels that fold and/or wrap to define container holders. More specifically, the plurality of panels form a rectangular tube having cutouts into which the containers are inserted. Because these trays are formed from a relatively large blank of sheet material they can be expensive to make. Moreover, because of the plurality of panels, they can be complicated to form.
Another known tray includes single-thickness side and end walls having a cup holder that extends outwardly from each end wall. The end walls of such a tray include side flaps that couple to an adjacent side wall. The end walls and side flaps are taller than the side walls. As such, when a cup is positioned in the tray, the cup is secured by the combination of the cup holder, the end wall, and the side flap. Notably, the retractable cup holders only extend from the end walls because the end wall and side flap cooperate with the cup holder to secure the cup in the tray. Further, the central portion of the tray is configured to allow for other food items to be positioned therein. As such, this other known tray is limited in the number of containers it is able to support therein.